


bubble, burst

by baterilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baterilla/pseuds/baterilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"See, I'm thinking that you and me," Hinata's saying, shoulder leaning against Kenma's, "I think we're like a miracle, that's what sensei called it, like those people who meet and the world changes."</p>
</blockquote><p>kenhina in 50 sentences, kenma pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubble, burst

01; walking

For a while what he remembers most is Hinata's shadow, its sprawling figure skidding over the pavement as he walked away, arms waving in the air.

02; waltz

"You know," Kuroo says, watching Hinata whoop as the ball drops to the other side, "they don't make a bad pair."

03; wishes

He hums, cheek puffed out in thought, and says, "I wish you weren't so far away."

04; wonder

"See, I'm thinking that you and me," Hinata's saying, shoulder leaning against Kenma's, "I think we're like a miracle, that's what sensei called it, like those people who meet and the world changes."

05; worry

Kuroo tugs him back by his collar, tells him to calm down, it's just a sprain.

06; whimsy

People like Hinata - they speed from person to person, drop smiles like bombs, and Kenma twists his fingers, can't help but count the days.

07; waste/wasteland

Dust has seeped into every corner and cranny of the apartment, Hinata's sneezing, groaning, and Kenma just wants to take a dozen photos, laminate them and store them deep.

08; whiskey and rum

"Sorry about this," Kageyama mutters, dragging a stumbling, flushed Hinata away.

09; war

It's his third summer and he's staring at the same boy again, watching him look back with a blaze in his eyes.

10; weddings

"Dance with me," Hinata says, already standing up with his hand outstretched.

11; birthday

After the third time, Kuroo snatches the bag away from Kenma, says, "Your shrimp will love it, now please _stop fidgeting_."

12; blessing

Kenma rolls the charm between his fingers, ends up sticking it in Hinata's pocket while he sleeps.

13; bias

"I'm just saying," Kuroo tells him, a quick grin on his face, "that he motivates you."

14; burning

Hinata tips over, falls facedown onto the blanket; red bursts on his shoulders, on the curve of his spine, and Kenma sighs, reaches into the bag for sunscreen.

15; breathing

Kenma wakes slowly, to soft light whittling through the blinds, to a murmur and a sigh muffled against his neck.

16; breaking

He traces the veins on Hinata's wrist, sears the pattern into his head as he pulls back, steps away.

17; belief

"It's cliche," he says, hyperaware of his teammates' choked back sobs, "but win for us, too."

18; balloon

He waits a minute, pretends he doesn't see the round shadows on the ceiling, the slant of a banner on the wall, the trembling figure crouched behind the sofa.

19; balcony

"Tokyo Tower," Hinata sings, arms spread wide like a bird in flight, ignorant of Kenma's tight grip on the back of his shirt.

20; bane

"Toss for me," he pleads, pulling Kenma's arm, "come on, come on, just two or three or five - actually ten, could we do ten--?"

21; quiet

Hinata slows down with the setting of the sun, takes to curling up beside him on the sofa, head pillowed on Kenma's lap.

22; quirks

"Hey, hey," he says one day, chin on Kenma's shoulder, arms reaching around him for his game, "teach me how to play?"

23; question

His mom tilts her head, watches Hinata blabber at the tv; she says to Kenma, "I wonder about you, sometimes."

24; quarrel

He feels like his bones are a second away from unwinding from his skeleton, and Hinata looks the same, has his chin up, eyes hard and watery.

25; quitting

"I'll convince you," Hinata promises, standing up on his toes to straighten Kenma's graduation cap, "I'll convince you to play again."

26; jump

Hinata snickers first, measures the distance between their heights with a shaking hand, then jumps high, grabs the mug off the shelf.

27; jester

"He's so _loud_ ," Yamamoto tells him, arm thrown over his eyes.

28; jousting

Hinata puffs out his chest, widens his stance; he points a steady finger at Kuroo, shouts, "I'm here to challenge you for Kenma's hand in cohabitation!"

29; jewel

Sometimes, sometimes he stays up at night, propped up on his elbows, watches the in and out of Hinata's breathing.

30; just

Hinata blinks at him, scrunches his nose, says, "But I'm happy being here with you."

31; smirk

Kuroo's smile unnerves him, sets his hair on end, and Hinata gulps as Kuroo pulls a list out his pocket, clears his throat to recite a long, well-practiced speech.

32; sorrow

The winning team can only say so much to the loser, Kageyama reminds him, hand heavy on Hinata's back as they turn away.

33; stupidity

"I don't get it," Yamamoto's saying, "I don't get it at all, where's the appeal?"

34; serenade

"Ah - I should sing to you, with a boom box and everything!"

35; sarcasm

His hand folds like a clamp around Kenma's wrist, his eyes go wide, bright, as he says, "I'm not joking, I mean it all."

36; sordid

Kenma's toes twitch as Hinata laughs in the doorway, mud dripping off his arms, his hair.

37; soliloquy

"I don't know how else to say it," Hinata tells him, holding on tight to Kenma's hands, "but - I can show you, I'm good at that, give me a lifetime and I'll show you everyday."

38; sojourn

Kuroo cackles as he sets up his bag in the guest room, and Hinata groans, tips his head back to hit the wall while Kenma hides his smile behind his game.

39; share

"Kenma," Hinata mumbles, tugging at the blanket, "don't be a pig, it's cold."

40; solitary

Before Kuroo he'd been alone, after Kuroo he'd had friends, people to spend time with, share space with, but Hinata's the first one to burst in, color the air around him, spark a fire in Kenma's veins.

41; nowhere

"I wanna go somewhere quiet with you," he says, spreading his hands over the plane of Kenma's back, "I want to just - be, with you."

42; neutral

"I don't have an opinion," Kuroo says, smiling a vague smile that tells Kenma more than enough.

43; nuance

Hinata looks down, says on a laugh, "You're doing that twitchy thing with your feet again."

44; near

"I'm right here," he says, pressing his fingertips to Kenma's heart.

45; natural

Their hands slide together like water, maybe, like a river meeting an ocean.

46; horizon

The first day of nationals, Hinata drags him by the hand out of his room, takes him to the rooftop to show him the morning sun.

47; valiant

"I'll carry it," he says, bumping his fist to Kenma's chest, "I'll carry everything you're afraid of, and you do the same for me."

48; virtuous

"The thing is," Kuroo says, snickering, "he's innocent, right, that shrimp of yours, and you kind of aren't--"

49; victory

He breathes out, works his thumb under his fingers, straightens out his fist, his back, goes to congratulate them.

50; defeat

Kenma puts his chin on his knees, watches Hinata grin, watches the spread of his mouth, the muscles curving on his arm; he says, "I think I'm giving up now," and Kuroo just laughs, reaches over to ruffle his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> repost from summer 2014, prompt set from lj


End file.
